


Risk

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s got to happen tonight!” Draco whispered fiercely to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

“It’s got to happen tonight!” Draco whispered fiercely to his son. Scorpius looked at him wide-eyed, obviously nervous.

“Why, Dad?” he replied quietly. “Grandfather has been in prison for longer than I’ve been alive. Why now?”

“Now, because he’s to be transferred to the new Dementor-guarded prison next week.” Scorpius could hear his father’s monologue: Why don’t people forget past mistakes? “Now, because the Potters and Weasleys are busy at the Victory Celebration.” His father’s bitterness: They’re always the center of attention. “Now, because it’s been too long by far.”

Scorpius parted his lips to speak, but Draco put his finger gently over them. “If it were me, what would you do?” Scorpius closed his mouth, bowing his head. “It’s time.” Draco DisIllusioned them, and cold crept down Scorpius’ neck.

He gripped his wand in one hand and an amulet about his neck in the other. Ells—his nickname for Lily Luna Potter, his sort-of kind-of maybe girlfriend—had given it to him last week before they left Hogwarts forever.

Scorpius was torn. His father brought him up to revere family above all. He loved his family fiercely. But to do this thing, especially now, could ruin him forever. The young man held no belief that they could get away with this prison break. No one could break into the Ministry’s lowest level, where the prison had been moved after the war. At least, not break in and expect to come out.

But it was family, and family was _everything._

Under the DisIllusionment charm, Scorpius’ face twisted, a rictus of indecision. He could step forward, aligned forever with his family, risking everything. Or he could step back, go to the Victory Celebration and fulfill his promise to Ells to dance with her, risking everything also.

Forward or back?


End file.
